Circuit breakers are commonly wired from incoming main lead wires as illustrated in FIG. 1. Two incoming main lead wires 1 and 2 are each connected to four terminal lugs 3 and 4, respectively, of the wire-jumper assembly 10. A connecting wire 5 extends from each terminal lug 6 to receptors 7 of the circuit breaker assembly 8 so as to wire three circuit breakers from the incoming main lead wires 1 and 2. Wires (not shown) exiting the opposing side of the circuit breaker assembly 8 lead to the loads. Unfortunately, this system of wiring multiple circuit breakers requires a burdensome amount of space and labor to install the terminal lugs and requires excessive wiring to connect each pole of the circuit breakers.